Vander Legion (VanderLegion)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d8+6}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d4+5}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=Melee Touch, +7 vs Reflex, 1d10+7 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls against Vander until the end of Vander's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=Close Burst 1; +7 vs Reflex; 1d8+5 damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Force, Implement, Shadow |Power Description=Ranged 5, +7 vs Fortitude, 1d6+5 damage, and Vander pulls the target two squares. The target is slowed until the end of Vander's next turn.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Shadow |Power Description=Close Burst 10. Vander subjects the target to his shroud, up to a maximum of two. Before making an attack roll for an assassin power against the target, Vander can choose to invoke either all of the shrouds or none of them. If he invokes the shroud, the attack does an extra 1d6 damage per shroud, minus one shroud if the attack misses, and all of his shrouds vanish from the target. Limit once per turn.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Psionic |Trigger=Vander hits with a monk attack during his turn. |Power Description=Melee 1; The target takes 6 damage, or 8 damage if they weren't the target of the original attack. Limit once per round.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=Melee Touch - One creature or unattended object. +7 vs Fort, 2d8+7 damage, and the target takes a -3 penalty to AC until the end of Vander's next turn. Against an object this attack deals an additional 2d8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Shadow, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description=Melee 1 against Assassin's Shroud target. Before the attack, Vander teleports 5 squares to a square adjacent to his assassin's shroud target. +9 vs AC, 2d8+7 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Force, Implement, Psionic, Stance |Power Description=Close Burst 2 - each enemy in burst. +7 vs Reflex, 3d8+5 damage, and Vander assumes the spiral stance. Until the stance ends, his reach with melee touch attacks increases by 1.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Psionic |Trigger=Vander uses his flurry of blows power and resolves the effects of the power that triggered it. |Power Description=Vander shifts half his speed and uses his flurry of blows power again.}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=17 (+3) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=19 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=10 (0) |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Bluff +7, Perception +8, Stealth +13, Thievery +11 |Feats=Hybrid Talent (Shadow Step), Unarmored Agility, Pointed Step Style, Superior Implement Training (Transcendent Ki Focus) |Equipment=Spear, Ki Shuriken +1, Magic Cloth Armor +1, Transcendent Abduction Ki Focus +1, Iron Armbands of Power, Adventurer's Kit, Thieves' Tools; 12gp}} Character Information Background Vander had no father growing up. His father left his mother while Vander was still an infant, and she wound up falling in with a religious sect. They had a good reputation in the area, and it seemed like an ideal place for her to go, where she would have plenty of support in raising her child and taking care of them both. It was not until later that she learned the true horror of the predicament she had created for herself and her son. The religious 'sect' was in truth a cult dedicated to the worship of the the Keeper. They were devoted to Death, and routinely performed human sacrifices. By the time she learned of this, it was already too late. Members were not allowed to simply walk away. For the safety of her son, she determined to attempt to escape with him anyway. Vander was ten when his mother decided the time had come. They snuck away in the dead of night, and for a time it appeared the escape was successful, but they were set upon in the middle of the night, two nights after leaving. They had enough warning from the noise of their hunter's arrival for Vander's mother to hide him away so he would not be found. She warned him to stay silent, no matter what happened. She attempted to fight, but was quickly subdued by the men who were sent to retrieve her, and was tied onto a horseback to be dragged back to the compound. Vander heard the men talking and laughing as they retreated, but the only two words he could make out just before they got out of earshot were "next sacrifice". Vander spent the rest of the night, as well as the entire next day and night, huddled in his hiding place crying silently to himself, hoping in vain that his mother would somehow escape and return to him. When she had not come back by the second morning, he finally struck out on his own. He made his way back to the road and, not knowing where he was going, picked a direction and started walking. As he stumbled along the road two days later, almost ready to pass out from lack of food and water, he came across an elderly monk. The monk took in Vander's state and quickly offered him some water as well as some bread and dried meat. He asked the boy where his parents were. After hearing that he didn't know his father and his mother was dead, the monk offered to take Vander back to his monastery. Having nowhere else to go, Vander agreed, and they continued on. When they arrived at the monastery, Vander was informed that he was welcome to stay there, and would be given a chamber, but he would be expected to work, as was everyone at the monastery. He was given basic jobs at first, cleaning and carrying, etc. He soon learned that the monks at the monastery were adherents to the Traveler. For the next eight years Vander remained at the monastery, training in the ways of the monks and the Traveler. He learned to make use of all of his senses, to read others in order to determine the truth of their words, and the ways of combat and stealth. On his eighteenth birthday, Vander decided it was time to leave the monastery. He wanted to avenge his mother's death, and felt that he was now ready. He began to make preparations to leave. After some days of traveling, he made his way back to the compound he remembered and insinuated his way back into the cult. No one recognized him after the many years he had been gone. In the months after Vander’s arrival, others of the cultists began to die. There was nothing suspicious about the deaths, they always appeared natural. One fell down the stairs and broke his neck, another was crossing an old bridge when the ropes gave way, leaving him to fall to his death. Over the next few years, Vander slowly thinned out the ranks of the cult, always killing one at a time, and always making the deaths appear natural. Finally, he decided the time had come to end it. He waited until the middle of the night and began the grisly work of slaughtering the remaining cultists. He moved from chamber to chamber, slitting their throats as they slept. Unfortunately not everyone was asleep, and some of the deaths were discovered. The alarm was raised, and while Vander was able to avoid suspicion and was not caught, the remaining cultists were terrified and decided the compound was no longer safe. They fled the compound and scattered, bringing an end to the cult, but not to Vander’s task. He spent the next several years hunting down the scattered cultists, as well as taking the occasional side job in between, until only two remained, the leader and his right hand man. In all the time he had been searching, he had never found any trace of those two, until just recently, when he learned that a man fitting the description of the leader’s second had been seen recently in Sharn, so he made his way there to continue his search. Unfortunately, by the time Vander reached the city, he could find no trace of the man, nor any clues of where he had gone. Unsure what to do next, he made his way into the Tower's Shard, having heard that it was a good place to go when looking for work. Appearance Vander is a non-descript human of average height and build. He has the kind of face you forget almost as soon as you look away. His clothes are equally plain in appearance, leaving nothing to stand out in you rmemory later. Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 170 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Grew up during early years in a cult, mother killed by cultists after escape attempt * Hunting for the leader of the cult and his right hand man Kicker Decided it was time to wipe out the cult that killed his mother. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 12gp Encumbrance: 44lbs Normal Load: 170lbs Heavy Load: 340lbs Maximum Drag Load: 850lbs Wishlist (Parcel per level format) *Level 4: Elven Cloak +2 (level 7) (n+3) *Level 5: 1000gp (n level gold) (unless I could get my psionic talent - mercurial mind lvl 3 - instead of some or all of it) *Level 6: Boots of Striding +2 (level 9) (n+3) *Level 7: Transcendent Abduction Ki Focus +2 (level 9) (n+2) *Level 8: 3400 gp (n level gold, to buy Breaching Cloth Armor +2) *Level 9: Mercurial Mind (level 13) (n+4) Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 7 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 Dex * Languages: Common * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Bonus At-Will Power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid Monk * Monastic Tradition (Hybrid): Stone Fist * Stone Fist Flurry of Blows: Once per round after hitting with a monk attack Hybrid Assassin *'Assassin's Shroud (Hybrid): '''Limit two per target instead of four, can only invoke after using assassin powers. *'Shadow Step (Hybrid Talent feat): Teleport 3 squares from adjacent to one creature to be adjacent to different one. Theme '''Pack Outcast (D399) : Starting Feature :: Benefit: Body of the Wolf Feats * 1st: Unarmored Agility * 1st (Human bonus feat): Hybrid Talent (Shadow Step) * 2nd: Pointed Step Style * 4th: Superior Implement Training (Transcendent Ki Focus) Background Followed a Cult (PH2): +2 Stealth. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp Level 1-3 Parcels -400 gp starting equipment -------- 12 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 - Starting Parcels ** Ki Shuriken +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 - Starting Parcels ** Iron Armbands of Power * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 - Starting Parcels ** Transcendent Abduction Ki Focus +1 XP * 3750 XP from starting at Level 4 Total XP: 3750 Changes * 12/14/2011 Created Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Vander: Should all be fixed now. Approval 2 Status Status: Awaiting Approval Category:[LEB:Human LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Hybrid Category:Monk Category:LEB:Assassin